50_cent_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Many Men (Wish Death)
Banks Man we gotta go get something to eat man I'm hungry as a ************ Cent Hey yo man, damn what's taking homie so long son? Banks 50, calm down, here he come Shots and 50 What the ****!? Cent Son, pull up! pull up! Cent Many men, wish death upon me Blood in my eye dog and I can't see I'm trying to be what I'm destined to be And *****z trying to take my life away I put a hole in ***** for ****ing with me My back on the wall, now you gon' see Better watch how you talk, when you talk about me 'Cause I'll come and take your life away Many men, many, many, many, many men Wish death 'pon me Lord I don't cry no more Don't look to the sky no more Have mercy on me Now these ***** *****s putting money on my head Go on and get your refund ************, I ain't dead I'm the diamond in the dirt, that ain't been found I'm the underground king and I ain't been crowned When I rhyme, something special happen every time I'm the greatest, something like Ali in his prime I walk the block with the bundles I've been knocked on the humble Swing the ox when I rumble Show your *** what my gun do Got a temper *****, go'head, lose your head Turn your back on me, get clapped and lose your legs I walk around gun on waist, chip on my shoulder Till I bust a clip in your face, *****, this beef ain't over Chorus Many men, many, many, many, many men Wish death 'pon me Lord I don't cry no more Don't look to the sky no more Have mercy on me Have mercy on my soul Somewhere my heart turned cold Have mercy on many men Many, many, many, many men Wish death upon me Sunny days wouldn't be special, if it wasn't for rain Joy wouldn't feel so good, if it wasn't for pain Death gotta be easy, 'cause life is hard It'll leave you physically, mentally, and emotionally scarred This if for my *****s on the block, twisting trees and cigars For the *****s on lock, doing life behind bars I don't see only god can judge me, 'cause I see things clear Quick these crackers will give my black *** a hundred years I'm like Paulie in Goodfellas, you can call me the Don Like Malcolm by any means, with my gun in my palm Slim switched sides on me, let *****s ride on me I thought we was cool, why you want me to die homie? Chorus Every night I talk to god, but he don't say nothing back I know he protecting me, but I still stay with my gat In my nightmares, *****z keep pulling techs on me Psych says some ***** dumb, put a hex on me The feds didn't know much, when Pac got shot I got a kite from the pens that told me, Tuck got knocked I ain't gonna spell it out for you ************s all the time Are you illiterate *****? You can't read between the lines In the bible it says, what goes around, comes around Almost shot me, three weeks later he got shot down Now it's clear that I'm here, for a real reason 'Cause he got hit like I got hit, but he ain't ****ing breathing Category:50 cent